


[Unnamed]

by WolfyGirl328



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst?, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyGirl328/pseuds/WolfyGirl328
Summary: Dan's train breaks down on the way to see Phil.





	[Unnamed]

**Author's Note:**

> YIkes this is old (2014) and bad :X

I was in the train heading to see my closest friend for the first time. You may be asking yourself: _“Dan, how can he be your closest friend if you’re meeting him for the first time right now?”_ and, well, it’s pretty simple actually.

I first met Phil on YouTube. Well… Not really _met_ , rather found out about. See, Phil is a YouTuber, meaning that he makes YouTube videos. I found his channel on YouTube and sort of became obsessed with him… I sort of stalked him on Twitter for a while and would continuously message him. One day, he actually _replied_ to my comment! We found out that we had a lot in common and he asked if we could Skype! That was a few months ago. Around a week or two ago, he asked if I wanted to head to Manchester and meet him. That’s where I am now.

Phil was the only person that I could really feel connected to, which is why he’s my only close friend.

My foot was tapping quickly on the ground in both excitement and nervousness, and I think it was annoying the businessman sitting beside me. I decided that to take my mind off of everything, I’d listen to some music. I plugged my headphones into my phone and went to turn my phone on. Turns out it was dead.

I sighed, but shrugged it off. It was only about thirty more minutes before the train would arrive at the station.

 

Five more minutes had passed and I was getting a bit fidgety. My fingers tapped consistently against my black skinny jeans.

Suddenly the lights in the train went off, followed by an announcement through the train speakers.

_“We are terribly sorry, but the train will be delayed due to technical difficulties. We hope you understand and have a great day.”_

I heard a chorus of angry groans and other irritated noises throughout the train. Before many people began dialing their works, friends, families, or others to let them know that the train would be late.

I panicked a bit. _Phil_.

I reached to take my phone from my jeans pocket but remembered that it had died on the way here.

I _had_ to get a hold of Phil and tell him. So, I decided to tap the shoulder of the man sat next to me.

“Uh, hi. Could I borrow your phone? I need to-” I was cut off by the angry man ranting in my face.

“Excuse me? Do you think that _your_ business is more important than mine or something? I have a meeting to get to!” He practically shouted at me.

“Sorry…” I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders awkwardly.

I didn’t really want to bug anyone else as they were all either in a really bad mood or most likely didn’t have a phone.

I just slumped into my seat and sighed. Hopefully the train would start up again soon…

 

I don’t know when I fell asleep but when I woke up the train was still in the exact same spot. My mind immediately went to Phil. I also still hadn’t been able to get in contact with him, which made me worry a bit. He’s probably really worried right now!

Abruptly, there was a beep and the lights flickered back on.

_“Sorry for the delay, the train is now up and running. Please either take a seat or take hold of one of the pole_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending! I never finished this :(  
> If people actually enjoy this I might continue though?  
> Thanks for reading anyways! :)


End file.
